


whoops

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Candles, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Self-Indulgent, cliche love making music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Louis was just trying to get revenge on Niall for the prank he pulled a few months ago.  He didn't mean to find himself trapped in the closet while Niall's roommate, Harry, decides it's a self-love kind of night.





	whoops

Louis looks down the hallway in both directions before pulling the key he swiped from his friend Niall from his pocket and quietly slipping it into the lock.  It had been months since Louis had come back to his own apartment from a weekend visiting home to find his entire room filled with pyramids of solo cups. With some of them full of liquid, it had taken him days to fully clean up the mess.  

He’d calmly waited for his chance to get revenge and it had finally come.  

Dressed all in black as if part of a heist, Louis hefted his backpack onto his shoulder and slipped into the apartment.  It was dark inside but he didn’t dare turn on any lights. There was just enough sun from evening shining through the windows for him to find his way into the first bedroom.  

He’d only been to Niall’s a handful of times but this had to be his bedroom.  The floor was clear of dirty clothes and the top of the desk neat and organized.  If there was anything Louis knew about Niall, it was that he required organization.  

He let his backpack thud to the floor and knelt to unzip it to pull out his supplies.  He’d made color copies of photos of his own face to plaster every surface of the room with and was glad that Niall was out of town since he knew it would take him hours to complete the job properly.  

He’d just pulled out his tape dispenser when the familiar sound of a key in a lock reached his ears.  He froze for a moment and then panicked when the door opened and alerted him that it was not just one of the neighbors.  

Scrambling to shove everything back into his pack, he looked around and then dove into the shadows of the closet when he heard footsteps coming closer.  He could hear someone in the bathroom and was just about to crawl his way across the floor to sneak out when the light of the bedroom flipped open and he could see feet walking past him through the gap left in the accordion door.  

“Fuck!” he cursed to himself when he realized those feet weren’t Niall’s.  It wasn’t Niall’s room at all. It was Harry’s, Niall’s new roommate Louis had only met a few times.  

He pushed himself further into the shadows and prayed that Harry wouldn’t need anything in his closet before Louis had a chance to slip out.  He couldn’t tell what Harry was doing but heard the unmistakable sound of a lighter several times as he walked around the room. A sweet aroma soon reached Louis and he realized Harry must have been lighting candles.  

His suspicion was confirmed moments later when Harry flicked the light back off and a gentle glow remained.

Louis froze when Harry dropped to his knees and bent to rummage under his bed.  Harry would only have to look over to see Louis hiding in his closet but it didn’t happy.  He pulled a few things out and then rose to his feet. 

Louis just wished he would go into the bathroom again or anything that would give Louis a moment to escape.  When Careless Whisper started up from some speakers on the desk a few seconds later, Louis wasn’t sure what to think.  

Panic was apparently Louis’ normal state as he watched Harry’s jeans fall down his legs from beneath the clothes hanging in front of him and then the sweater he had been wearing fell just a foot from Louis’ hand on the floor.  

Fuck.  Harry was naked.  He was naked and Louis was hiding in his closet.  

It got worse when Harry climbed up onto the bed that put him at an angle for Louis to see  _ everything. _

The playlist continued with the most cliche love making songs Louis had ever heard which matched the sensual pace Harry had started to stroke himself with.  Louis had never given himself as much self love as Harry was giving himself. His hands roamed over his entire body, fingers giving attention to his nipples before moving up to pull at his own hair.  

It felt like being trapped in a scene from some cheesy teenage movie while Louis watched Harry fondle himself until he finally reached for the lube.  

Louis hadn’t really thought about it but realized he’d just assumed Harry was as straight as Niall when they’d been introduced.  Granted Louis had been a bit buzzed at the bar each time that had happened and also figured Harry would just be a short term guest in Niall’s revolving door of roommates.  

And who knew, maybe Harry still was straight, but the way his free hand fondled the realistic looking dildo in his hand was making Louis hard.  It was definitely the hand of someone who very much enjoyed dicks. 

Once Harry had opened himself up, he got on his knees and turned to give Louis an absolutely perfect view of his broad, muscular back and small but curvy hips.  He had to reach down and palm himself when Harry lined up his realistically molded dick and teased his hole with it. 

It was risky but Louis couldn’t help pulling himself out of his jeans after hearing the absolutely sinful moan Harry let out when he finally sank down.  He had to go slow, taking it inch by inch in small and controlled up and down motions. Louis thighs knew what it felt like to be held in that position and the control that Harry had over it was sexy as fuck.  

It was such a sight that he could ignore the fact that Ginuwine’s Pony was the next song on the playlist.  It must have been that way on purpose with the way Harry really got into riding the dick he had to hold down to the mattress under himself.  Louis own dick was begging him to pop out of the closet to give Harry a proper dick to ride but knew he couldn’t do that. Not only would he give Harry a heart attack, the whole thing had long passed the point of creepy.  

Harry was so vocal when he finally came with his body trembling that it sent Louis over the edge.  He was glad the music muffled the whimper he let out and the sound of him scrubbing his jizz from the carpet with a sock he’d pulled from the laundry bin.

His adrenaline was still pumping when Harry blew out the candles and switched off the music.  He crawled into his bed still naked and settled in. 

Louis was thankful when Harry started to snore, the only way he would have been able to tell that Harry was asleep in the now completely dark room.  

He’d never moved so slowly or so quietly in his life as he crept across the floor to the door, slipping out of the room and feeling his way across the apartment.  

He breathed a sigh of relief once he finally made it into the main hallway and the door clicked shut behind him.  Only then did Louis realize that his backpack full of pictures of his own face was still unzipped in the middle of Harry’s closet.  


End file.
